Thoughts of a rival
by Cheeno
Summary: Thoughts will often spin out of control, and circle around a special someone. Drew seems to have a lot of those lately. Contestshipping. One-shot. Updated version.


My creativity seems to pour me ideas lately. Probably bottled up after five years of studying. So here is another one-shot. Need to stop writing in the middle of the night though. This one was actually inspired by a Norwegian song, 'Gal av Lengsel' by Arne Schau Knudsen. It's about a guy going crazy from longing for his girlfriend, despite how great his life is without her. My story turned out to be something quite different though.

If you read The Rose Dance, I will give you the next chapter soon. I've not forgotten :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

If you see any mistakes, I would like to know so I can fix it.

This is an updated version, and I want to thank Scriptress and reppad98 for helping me improve this :)

 **Thoughts of a rival**

May is something else, alright. She is so clumsy, it's exasperating. She always smiles sheepishly afterwards, like earlier today. I was minding my own business, when _she_ came along, a big plate of pasta in her hands. Skitty ran beside her, playing like it always does. That pokemon doesn't seem to have one adult bone in its body. Of course said Skitty decided to run in front of its trainer's feet at the same moment May arrived at my table. And my extraordinary clumsy rival just _had_ to trip, tipping that plate of spaghetti all over me. Of course she apologized, stuttering "Oh, Drew, I'm _so_ sorry" or something like that. But her smile didn't escape me. She actually found amusement in the misfortune _she_ had inflicted on me.

Speaking of food... Better get something to eat. In a safe distance from May, that is. Don't want to repeat this mornings event anytime soon. I can still feel those strings coiling down my face like a plateful of worms.

Not much better that time when she asked about my first contest, if it was true I had cried after losing to Solidad. Did she try to unsettle me through that 'friendly' smile? As if she was any better after her first loss. Truth be told, when I met her that first time in Slateport, she kind of reminded me of my early days. Nerves and uncertainty, I'm glad those days are behind me. I know for a fact she also cried after losing to Solidad in the Kanto Grand Festival, so she got nothing on me now. Hopefully Solidad hasn't revealed other embarrassing things about me. Not that there is much more to tell.

When May started to criticize my methods with my pokemon, something snapped. I demand a lot of my team, but I'm always fair to them, and I never expect more than I know they can give. I praise where praise is due. We work hard as a team, that's why we are successful. She might want to feed her pokemon with a silver spoon, but that's not me. I felt bad after yelling at her, though. The words just escaped me, I never really meant what I said to her. She forgave me, thankfully. I'm still relieved everything went back to normal.

"Uh, excuse me?" Jeez, there are people everywhere on this street.

She has this ability to make people smile, bringing light into everything. She is always herself, to the very tip of her toes, never pretending to be anything else. Most girls turn into crazy fanatics around me, and they always want something, making them very tiresome.

"Oh my gosh, it's _Drew_!" Speaking... thinking... of the devil. Better get back to the safety of the pokemon center.

May is a bit.. no, make that _very_ naive. She thinks the best of everybody, like that annoying Harley, giving him more chances than he ever deserves. Which in the end means I have to help her out of her trouble. I get those urges to protect her. I think perhaps something changed for me that time in the Wynaut cave. I know she saved me, even though she denied it. And there was something special about seeing her playing with those pokemon. When Team Rocket took her, it felt so good to help. Be the hero, I guess.

Seeing her all fired up always makes me strive to do better. She never fails to surprise me, which keeps it interesting and challenging.

She is such a cheery person, and at the same time I only need some words to make her erupt in rage. Few people amuse me like that.

I wonder if she sometimes thinks about me?

I seem to think a lot about her. But she is my number one rival, after all.

Wonder what her thoughts would be...

"Ouch, watch it!" This street must be very crowded, I never _bump_ into people like that. Perhaps it was the girl. She must be a klutz, just like May.

Most girls my age, no any age really, ugh, seem to just fall at my feet. May never does that. Perhaps she is immune to my charm? That's for the better, really. I could never stand her if she was just another fan girl. But it would be nice if she at least liked me. She is one of my friends, and I hope I am one of hers. I think I have earned that.

Somehow my days are brighter with her around. She is the only person I would consider traveling with, usually I prefer being alone. But I would not mind her presence. She could be my own personal sun.

That could be useful. I can't even see the sky right now. Only clouds. And... rain? Great. I should hurry up.

I wonder if she would travel with me if I asked? She is alone now, after all, and that's not safe for someone as clumsy as her. I would be doing her a favor.

I'm not in denial or anything, I do know I care about her. She is my friend.

Does she care about me? Probably, she seems to care about everybody, even Harley sometimes.

"Oh! I apologize, I didn't see you." Ouf, that was definitely me. At least I'm back, it was freezing out there, and I came in right before it started to pour down. Perfect timing. Should find a secluded spot to sit, away from any fan girls.

I'm glad May went to Johto, instead of following Ash and Brock to Sinnoh. Would she have missed me? If we left for different regions, and never saw each other again... Would she remember me after a year? Definitely! I make a lasting impression. What about ten years? I hope so.

I will have to ask her to travel with me, for her own safety.

No girls in fan-hysteria? Nope, I'm in the clear, thankfully.

She's been out for a long time now. It's getting dark, she should probably be back at any moment. I hope she's ok.

It's strange, how much I think about her. I never think about Solidad this was. But Solidad can take care of herself, unlike May. I never gave Solidad any roses either. I just enjoy giving them to May.

She should really be back by now.

"Drew.." That voice. So she's safe, after all. It would be just like her to get into some kind of trouble.

"I've never seen you so deep in thoughts, Drew."

Such a sly smile at her lips. She's up to something, don't think I can't see it. It's written in her eyes. They have just the right shade of blue, they remind me of sapphires, or the ocean.

"Spacing out again Drew." Have to answer her.

"Huh, no, I didn't see you, May. Maybe if you made yourself more noticeable." Good recovery.

"Noticeable? Drew, you were staring at me!" Oh no... I've never seen her so smug. When did our roles reverse like this? I feel so warm, like my face is burning up. Just what I needed. Blushing. Need. To. Get. Away.

"Whatever, May, I was about to leave. See you later." Walk fast, legs.

"Why such a hurry? I would like it if you stayed, just for a while." Don't think that's a good idea.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" I did not just say that! Ugh, I think I did. But friends can share a meal together.

"I would love to." At least she doesn't seem to think it's strange. I can get out of this with my dignity intact. And she wants to have dinner with me. As friends of course.

"It's a date." _Why_ did she say that? Must be a figure of speech, but still... And with that big grin of hers. I get the feeling I'm not in control anymore. Must change that. Her smile is so nice. Ugh, where did all those Beautiflys inside me come from? I'm actually _nervous?_

"Fine, let's go." Just walk. Best to not look at her.

"It's okay, you know."

"What's okay?" Crazy Beautiflys.

"To feel this way." She looks so sincere, still she wears that sly smile. It's strange, she usually looks less confident. Ocean eyes... She is beautiful.

Oh. _No_. This _thing_. I recognize it now. These feelings... They must have been there for a long time. I'm so... Stupid. She looks puzzled. Oh. I'm staring again, that's why. Great. Drew the Mindless Idiot. Smooth it over with a smile. Need to pull out that confidence – where did it go? May seems to scrutinize me with that amused smile. When will those Beautiflys calm down? Does she – no no no – yes, definitely. May knows. She must have realized before I did. _She's_ supposed to be the dense one. To top it off, a new failed attempt at a smile.

Only one thing to do with this mess.

"Do you feel the same?"


End file.
